The Recyclishables (Part 1)
Extop and Tes teach their students about recycling. Plot Plot Goes Here Voices of the Characters Bursle, Covlere, Gampi, Octopuff, Ratent, Symnel, and Toppy all appeared, but they never spoke. Trivia *This is Season 7’s first episode. *This is the latest a first episode of a season has ever aired so far. In fact, it aired so late that Season 7 had only a few planned animations left and almost all of The Squishables episodes were at least one year old at the time it had aired. The only one that was an age younger than that one year when The Recyclishables came out was Regents, which was released four to five months ago when it came out. *This is the first typical The Squishables episode in a year. The other one was Accountable Talk Prompts, unless you count it receiving the most amount of views and getting a daily award on Newgrounds, which in turn would make Evacuation Drill the latest typical episode, and that would make The Recyclishables the first typical The Squishables episode in TWO AND A HALF years. *This episode and the blog post that announced that it was up didn't go onto the website until about 3 hours and 15 minutes after going up on YouTube since it was scheduled to be released at 3:30 a.m. and Natty23 was sleeping at the time. *This is the first episode since Evacuation Drill to be under 3 minutes and 50 seconds. It’s also the first episode since Senior Prom (Part 1) to be under 2 minutes and 30 seconds. *This is the first Season 7 episode to be a Daily Pick of Newgrounds (Daily 5th), even though it was merged with succeeding episode on it. *The original name for this episode was “The Recyishables” because that name was closer to the amount of syllables that the characters’ species, squishables, have. *Originally, the mention of the setting wasn’t on the first scene. Also, it would’ve zoomed into the door of Room 408. *This is the first appearance of the SMARTBoard 800 in a The Squishables animation. Finishing it was also part of the reason why this episode was late, as almost all of the assets it uses wasn’t derived from the previous SMARTBoard. *This is the first time students weren’t seated alphabetically, but rather, by their birthday. **The funny thing is that all of the males are in the back while all of the females are in the front. *The trash bins were designed by Artistunknown from Newgrounds. *Canny was originally going to be a male. *Canny lacks a nose like Smally, Cerge, Cee and a couple of others. *Canny’s body wasn’t actually drawn with the brush tool. *Canny’s design used a vector art brush provided by Adobe Animate CC. *This is the first speaking appearance of Tes. *This is the first time Melody Generator music was used in a The Squishables episode. **Speaking of Melody Generator music, one piece of music created by Melody Generator was almost used as the music that was used for when Tes was talking to Ster. However, that piece got replaced by music from the Windows XP tour. *Even though all of the students appear in this episode, none of them actually talk in this episode with the exception of Ster. References *The events that happened in this episode are based off of real life ones in the creator’s geometry class. Goofs *There were supposed to be sound effects for the garbage going inside the bins, but Natty23 forgot by mistake, although before they weren’t going to be in the episode anyway. *Until 5:21 p.m. on July 14, 2016, the name of the episode on Newgrounds read "The Recycishables" instead of "The Recyclishables".